


Ten Little Test Subjects

by Aylin_Falsin



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylin_Falsin/pseuds/Aylin_Falsin
Summary: Portal-ized version of traditional English children's poem. Written in 2013.





	Ten Little Test Subjects

**Author's Note:**

> Questionable grammar, awkward rhymes and complete disregard of poetic metre ahoy!

Ten little test subjects went out to dine;  
One swallowed some Repulsion Gel and then there were nine.

Nine little test subjects were testing Aerial Faith Plate;  
One collided with a wall and then there were eight.

Eight little test subjects found themselves some lemons;  
One accidentally blew up and then there were seven.

Seven little test subjects tried Logic Core’s cake mix;  
One had benzene allergy and then there were six.

Six little test subjects were thought to be Black Mesa spies;  
One confessed that it was him and then there were five.

Five little test subjects were gathering moon rocks;  
One got moon dust poisoning and then there were four.

Four little test subjects went down to old facility;  
One was mauled by mantis men and then there were three.

Three little test subjects were given their Companion Cubes;  
One couldn’t euthanize his pal and then there were two.

Two little test subjects were on the run;  
One was betrayed by IDS and then there was one.

One little test subjects left all alone;  
He ran out of his meds and then there were none.


End file.
